dc_and_marvel_ultimatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Krypton
Krypton (クリプトン, Kuriputon) is an extinct planet located in the constellation Corvus that was approximately one and a half times larger than the Earth and orbited a red sun called Rao, 50 light-years from Earth's solar system. Once holding host to a scientific and technologically powerful race known as Kryptonians, the planet is famed on Earth for being the home planet of Superman and of various members of his heroic family; including Supergirl, Krypto and Power Girl (albeit from a different universal dimension). On the surface, Kryptonians were physically indistinguishable from humans, however their biology is far more advanced in that they are able to absorb and utilize energy within their bodies with far more direct and elaborate manners than humans. Due to this trait Kryptonians can develop "super-powers" such as super speed, heat vision, x-ray vision, super breath, flight, super strength and invulnerability when exposed to a source of energy that is alternate from that of red solar radiation. ".''" :—About Planet Krypton. Locations * Kandor ** Legislation Chamber ** Genesis Chamber * House of El Citadel * Law Council * Wegthor * Legislation Chamber * Fortress of Solitude Gallery Residents * Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman * Krypto * Jor-El * Lara Lor-Van * Sword of Rao ** Dru-Zod ** Faora-Ul ** Nam-Ek ** Jax-Ur ** Dev-Em ** Tor-An ** Car-Vex ** Nadira * Kryptonian Council ** Ro-Zar ** Lor-Em * Kelex * Kelor * Kara Zor-El/Kara Danvers/Supergirl Politics Geography A spheroid-shaped terrestrial planet with a solid planetary surface, Krypton's landscape was once heavily filled with mountain ranges but became a barren wasteland after decades of strip mining and exhausting natural resources. Jor-El, however, created artificial grass and bedded it into a mountain near the House of El Citadel, where he kept a variety of wildlife such as the Rondor beasts. Krypton once had an unknown number of cities, but this number diminished following years of exhausting natural resources and the city of Kandor became the sole city. History Early Years and Evolution Decline and Deterioration The End of Krypton Synopsis See also * Kryptonians * Destruction of Krypton * Krypton: House of El * Bottle City of Kandor External links * Krypton ''Wikipedia * Krypton DC Database Notes & Trivia * Krypton was created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster, and was first referred to in Action Comics #1 (June 1938); before having its first appearance in Superman #1 (Summer 1939). * Krypton's population was 1.4 billion, approximately five times less than Earth's. * The distance from Earth to Krypton is approximately 27.1 light years. * In the society after the Clone Wars, traditional procreation (Sex) was banned. Instead, procreation was achieved through the selection of compatible genetic materials, which would then be placed within an artificial womb called a "birthing matrix". A Kryptonian child would then be born from this "birthing matrix". * Irradiated particles of the planet, irradiated from the same radiation that created the "Green Plague", are what Kryptonite is made of. * The Green Lantern Corps dubbed Krypton's sector as Space Sector 2813 (Earth's sector is Space Sector 2814). The sector was under the protection of Green Lantern Tomar-Re when Krypton was destroyed. * Following the Infinite Crisis, Lex Luthor would rediscover Admiral Dru-Zod the First's ship, the Doomsday, and attempt to use it to destroy Metropolis. * Before sending Kal-El away, Jor-El tested the ship's star drive design by launching a test rocket with the family dog, Krypto, on board. The test was a success and Krypto would eventually also find his way to Earth. * One of Jor-El's planetary probes landed on Earth where it was discovered by Thomas Wayne while he was on a drive with a pregnant Martha. When Thomas touched the probe, his consciousness was transported to Krypton where he met Jor-El so that Jor-El could better learn what kind of world Earth was before he sent his son there. * Legend has it that the Kingdom of Atlantis combined science and sorcery to create the world's first space-craft. This vessel is thought to have left the planet Earth some 50,000 years ago. Some have speculated that the crew of this craft may have populated the nearby human worlds of Rann, Thanagar, and Krypton. * Planet Krypton is a superhero-themed restaurant chain endorsed by Booster Gold that is based on the image and story of Krypton. * The Kryptonian Council was infamous for its indecision, its lack of action, its suppression of innovation, and its corruption. Category:Planets Category:Locations on Krypton